Princess Anneliese Mignonette Dumbledore Riddle (Harry Potter FanFic)
by AnnaStark
Summary: There was a child sat there but it wasn't a little boy in fact it was the most beautiful little girl. She had long black hair with a naturally curl and a tint of blue, she was pale but had Rosy cheeks. That's when she opened her eyes. Everybody gasped, Her eyes were a sparkling Blue.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own most of the characters in the story they belong to J.K

**Chapter One**

It was a very bright morning the birds were singing and there was a soft breeze in the air, the most beautiful start to a day and one that would end up with the most amazing surprise. It was the most surprising day because even though it was December and there was snow on the ground it was really really hot, but the snow wasn't melting. Nobody could explain what was going on. It was about 9 in the morning on the 9th of December and there was no one around other than a strange person hurrying towards the most amazing place just at the end of the road. Most people try keeping away from that place, it was said that bad things would happen to people who went anywhere near that place, so nobody went near it.

The Man slowed down when he neared the house, no not house more like a mansion if you asked me. The man was called Severus Snape and he was carrying two really special parcels with him, He still doesn't understand why the dark lord would want to do this in the first place. I mean sure having a child would be good but making a child is so much different and difficult. When the dark lord told him that he need his and his wife's blood to be able to finish the child off, Snape was sickened but because he had no other choice he had to do what he was told, so late last not he told him that he had to go and get his wife's blood because she was ill at home at the moment.

Because he was so much of a hurry he did not notice the dead cat at his feet and he nearly trip over it. he shook his head and sighed well this is it then soon the Dark Lord will have his young boy heir reached the front door and it opened just before he got there and standing there was a man he knew so well, Professor Fagin the headmaster of . Apparently he would be the one to bring up the boy here in Cornwall. Fagin nodded at Snape and waved to him to come inside.

"So you have the packing's" Fagin asked Snape as he walked though the door.

"Yes right here." Snape said showing the other man

"He will be pleased."

Snape and Fagin nodded and started down the great big hallway towards the meeting room. The room was big, there was no windows the only light was the giant chandelier that was hanging down form the ceiling. The long table and the chairs were pushed back and in the middle of the room was giant cauldron that was bubbling along very nicely.

"Ahh Severus finally. I expect that you have the last two indigents." The Dark Lord asked Snape looking at him.

"Yes my lord." Snape said walking towards the man holding out the two vials of blood that the dark lord had asked him to get. The only thing was that it wasn't Snape's and his wife's blood in the two vials it was two other peoples blood. The only thing was the dark lord didn't know and would never find out who the other two people it was, and Snape hoped and prayed that he would never find out.

"Finally all of our hard work has payed of and we soon will have our little prince. Now i would like us all to stand around the cauldron, Bellatrix to my right, Snape to my left and Narcissa will you stand in for Cathy in front." He asked all of us holding out the four vials of blood to us.

There was only six of them in the room that day, The dark lord, Snape, Bellatrix, Fagin,Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The dark lord only wanted us there just in case something goes wrong so that nobody else would find out about if it did. So they all took up there positions around the cauldron.

"Right on the count of three we will pour the blood into the cauldron." The Dark lord said " One, Two,Three, Now."

They poured each of the vials into the cauldron all together. There was a giant rumble and the whole room seemed to move, then all the lights went out and it was completely dark, the only light was coming from the cauldron in the centre of the room everyone backed up. Then the most weirdest thing happened, the cauldron started to bubble and change colour it went Green and Sliver, Scarlet and Gold, Blue and grey then Canary yellow and black then it went back to green, then out of the cauldron all the lights went upwards and out of the lights came an Serpent, Lion, Eagle and a Badger, then each animal wrapped itself around each other and went straight back down to the cauldron with a great big splash! The cauldron then started to melt as if it was wax. All of a sudden it went complete dark, and silent. If everyone could see each others face's they would see the shock on each of there faces about what had just happened.

All of the lights turned back on and everybody's eyes were on the little figure in place that the cauldron was. There was a child sat there but it wasn't a little boy in fact it was the most beautiful little girl. She had long black hair with a naturally curl and a tint of blue, she was pale but had Rosy cheeks. That's when she opened her eyes.

Everybody gasped

Her eyes were a sparkling Blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love has a way of coming through when you lest expect it right?**

What about if love comes to you if four different types of guys, one bad boy, one very brave, one sweet and one very smart. Yep that's how it happened for me, each guy is in each of the four house's of Hogwarts Slytherin,Gryffindor,Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I know what you are thinking that i would have to choice one of them, but honest to god i don't need to, you see there is a prophecy that was made about me when i was young and it clearly says why i would love four different guys.

The prophecy goes like this;

_**"There is a young girl who has all the skills of each of the four house's. She is to be said to be the heir of Hogwarts. She is going to be the one to lead the whole of the wizarding into the new era and will be able to stop the war. She will have four male's from each of the four house's of Hogwarts, They will protect her and will be her lovers. She will have big decisions to make whether or not she step up and claim what is rightly hers or if she will turn her back. If she doesn't take what is hers there will be dreadful things happening."**_

Amazing right! When i first heard this i was really shocked and i tried to tell them that they could have been talking about anyone and that the girl was not me but as i said this i couldn't help but think of all of the things that had been happening around me since i came to Hogwarts. You see i was brought up in America (Fagin was meet to bring me up in Cornwall but he said that it was to dangerous to even have thought of doing that) and up until i was in year 6 i went to school and in the summer just before i was going into year 6 i got a letter asking if i wanted to attend for my final two years Hogwarts. And for some reason i couldn't say no, That's how it all started with me saying yes to the god damn fucking letter and of course as soon as i put my two feet onto England soil there seemed to be a shake and rumble of course at that time i had no idea about the prophecy.

My name is;

Anneliese Mignonette Dumbledore Riddle

While i was at i found out my full name i was in year three, because before i found this out i just thought my name was Annie Riddle nobody would tell me anything more then that. It was by accident that i found this out but then a lot of crazy things happened in year three so i suppose this ended things quite nicely. Yes i found out how was made and not born, and that in fact of not only was Bellatrix and Voldemort my parents so was Albus Dumbldore and Minerva McGonagall were my other two parents. So you can see why i said yes to going to Hogwarts and of course to see England seeing as it is my home.

As luck would have it i was able to bring Serafina My Pet Snake (I have the ability not only to speak to Snakes but also to speak to any kinds of animals) And my best friend Sally Snape to England and to Hogwarts. If i was not able to do this i don't think i would have be able to survive.

Anyway i suppose you would like to full understand all of this so i'm going to take you back to the time when my life changed and i got that fucking letter. I know that you all would be wanting to know who my boys are but i think it would be more fun for you readers to find out when i found out in the story.

So sit back and relax and enjoy my story.

Lots of love

Anneliese Mignonette Dumbledore Riddle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday morning in August nice warm day, it was the day after the great big party that's was Friday night, seeing as me and my friends all ways make a very good night and the most amazing party's half of the time we could not remember what we got up to half the time and my friends always end up in the weirdest of places. We all ways have lots of booze,drugs and loud music.

well i suppose i better get up and see the damage that we have done. I turned onto my left side and opened my eyes to see Ryan beside me. Ryan was one of my closet friends and i mean we were really close.

"Ryan." i said nudging him. "We've got to get up" I heard grumbling coming from him.

"Ryan i'm not kidding. Get up" I said a little bit louder this time, and i pushed him out of the bed.

I heard him mumble something. "Oh stop being a wuss."

As i said this i got myself into the sitting position and pulled the covers off of me. I swag my legs to the edge of my bed, i put my feet on the floor well i thought i did but my feet ended up in a bowl of something gloppy.

"What the hell?" I said alarmed.

"Oh shit that's disgusting. Ryan i stood in custard. Why the fuck is there a bowl of custard beside the bed?" I didn't get an answer off of him he just reached up and grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

"Fine don't answer me." I sighed

well it's going to be one of those days is it. well i better get up and dressed then find the others. so stepping out of the bowl of custard i went to my bathroom to get cleaned up. I took a quick refreshing shower, once done i went to sort out my hair.

looking into the mirror i saw my long curly black hair with the tint of blue, i was pale but not to pale, then i looked into my eyes which was sparking blue. i have always loved my eyes it was my favourite thing about me, it always made people stare at me but then i thing that's because they are thinking about the only other person that had the same sparkling blue eyes was one of my dad's , Dumbledore. I sighed well this is as good as it is going to get. I put down my hairbrush and went into my big clothes closet and got dressed into a pair of black jeans and black halter neck top.

I went back into my room and saw Ryan still on the floor with the pillow still on his head. Well i think i know how to get him up. i picked up the blow of custard and poured it all over him. Oh yeah now i know why there was custard by the side of the bed i put it there to be able to wake Ryan up in the morning.

"Annie, why you do that for." Ryan said sitting up

"To get you up. Oh and look you are up now." I said laughing. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up and i'll meet you down in the dining room."

And with out waiting for a reply i walked out the room and into the hall way, still laughing my head off. leaning against my door calming myself down. Once i was clam i decide to go and find the rest of my mad friends.

Now were do i start?

Well seeing as its a nice day i'll start in the garden i think cos most of the time there is pretty much one of them out there. I made my way down the long corridor and down the grand staircase and out of the front door and made my way round the back to the back garden.

The garden was a massive, lots of trees and flower beds, we also had a giant swimming pool that i loved swimming in. I smiled to myself, this year is going to be really awesome, to tell you the truth i really am looking forward to this year i feel like its going to be the most amazing year and that a lot of things are going to happen. I sighed and looked around me. Well there seems to be no one out here. That's when i looked up into the tree i was standing under, and heard a moan.

"Matt what the hell are you doing up in the tree?" I shouted up to him

"I have no idea do i. Can you help me down though i think i'm stuck."

"No. You got your self up there you can get your ass down. Oh once you are down we are all meeting in the dinning room k." I said to the stupid moron. Well it's not exactly his fault that he is so thick, his dad is after all is Peter Pettigrew. Poor boy, but then we all have annoying family's that we don't like, well i don't exactly hate mine because i have never even meet my parents. Sometimes i wished i did but then i'm really glad that i don't they probably end up using me for there own good.

oh well there's no point trying to think about how my life would have been like if i did know them. Sometimes i wondered why if people are saying that Voldemort is back (Which i don't doubt that he is), then why hasn't he come looking for me or for the fact that all these years and i have not had a letter off Dumbledore or Mcgonagall the other two parents of mine. Anyway like Kelly (Fagin's wife) always says 'family's, who needs them.'

I headed back in to the house to see who else i could find. That's when i took a proper look at the damage that we had made. There was empty bottles of alcohol, over flowing ashtrays, lots of bits of food hanging around. Damn Fagin and Kelly are going to be so mad.

Oh did i forget to mention, we live with Fagin and Kelly in this amazing house, they call it the safe house. Because us kids have got really famous parents and some are not good parents to have. So Fagin brought us here to hide us away from the world. I would have thought that he would have grabbed the change to have Potter here with us. But because he had family members still around he got to say in England and attend Hogwarts and have all the press around him. lucky him. Anyway the other kids who are also my daft friends are; Ryan Quirrell, Sally Snape, Lisa Black, Michelle and Jacob Lestrange, Kyle Crouch, Lucas and Penelope Lupin and Of course tree hugger Matt Pettigrew.

I laughed to myself, what a bunch of misfits we all are. But we are all very happy and we all love each other despite of who are family's are. Giving up my search for my friends i went into the dinning room. And of course half of them were there already stuffing their faces.

"Good morning everyone." I said cheerfully

"Morning." I got in reply from them all. The only people who were missing was Pen, Ryan and Matt, Fagin and Kelly.

"So we have a lot of cleaning to do then don't we." I said sitting down beside Sally.

"Ha, no kidding. Have you seen the front room yet?" Kyle asked me

"No i havent. Why what have we done in there?" I said grabbing a piece of toast

"Well we paint the whole room in glow in the dark green" Lucas answered me

"What. No way that's soo cool." Pen said coming into the room.

"Yeah it is until Kelly see's what we have done to her front room that is, then you won't be saying that Pen." Lisa said trying to look serious.

"My head hurts" Matt said coming in and sitting down beside Lisa

"See i told you you could get down from the tree by your self didn't i" I said laughing at him "How did you get down anyway?"

"I was trying to find a way down but before i could start climbing down i fell out of it anyway. and now my head hurts." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Awww poor Pea-brain. Did you fall out of the tree and land on your head did you." Michelle said laughing

"Oh shut up Michelle!" He said back to her

"Well no need to be rude now is there, it's not my fault you fell out of the tree is it."

"Why on earth were you up in the tree in the first place?" Jacob asked

"I have no idea why i was up there k."

"Good morning guys." Ryan said coming in and sitting down beside me.

"I see you finally got up, and got that custard off too." I said to him

"Custard?" Sally asked

"Don't worry about it Sal." Ryan answered her.

We were all eating and joking around when Midnight came through the window with a letter. Midnight was my beautiful Owl who was black.

"Oh look Midnight has a letter." Pen said

"Really i had no idea." Michelle

I shook my head and took the letter off of midnight.

"Thanks midnight." I said to her. She nodded and few out of the window again.

"Well that's wired" I said frowning down at the letter.

Miss.A. Riddle

24 Angel ville

America

The envelope was a thick and heavy, made off yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. Turning the envelope over in my hands i saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. A Lion, An Eagle, A Badger And A Snake surrounding a large H.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said my hands shaking

"What's up Annie?" Fagin said walking in. I just shook my head

"Annie's got a letter, and it's from Hogwarts i think." Sally said looking at the letter in my hand

"Ahh i thought you might get that letter soon." Fagin said

"What are you talking about Fagin?" I asked looking up at him.

"Why don't you read and find out." He said sitting down at the table. So i opened up the letter.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Wizards)

Dear Miss A. M. Dumbledore Riddle

I am writing to inform you that you are most welcome to transfer from to Hogwarts if you wish to.

i would like to say you do not have to if you don't want to, we fully understand if you don't. But if you do please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment that you would be needing for year six.

Term begins on September 1st. We look forward to hearing from you on your decision

Yours Sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall. Deputy headmistress.

"Holy crap" Lisa said shocked

"Fagin, now will you tell me what is going on. i mean after all this time and they have finally decide to write to me, not to ask how i am but to get me to go to the school." I said looking at Fagin

"Annie, i think that it is a really good idea that you go. It will be a really good trip, beside i know that you like an adventure."

"So you want me to go do you. What about keeping us away from the people and the stuff." i said

"Listen Annie this is a good idea. Think about it is time that you are know to the whole of the world."

"Yeah. Well what about the others then."

"Well it's not there time yet, they will get there soon. But as of late it is your time."

"Fine. But i'm not going without Sally and Serafina." I said looking at him

"Er Annie, were is Serafina?" Ryan asked. I looked at him frowning, now that is a good question where is she? Oh well i'll find her in a bit.

"I'll find her in a sec."

"Annie i think you have to send a message back to them asking them what you want." Fagin said.

"OK. So i have to write a letter, help with the cleaning and find Serafina. OK not a lot to do today is there" I sighed well better get started then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well as it turned out Serafina was in Lucas's room. She really likes Lucas, just because he always gives her lots of meat i suppose. But i think Lucas enjoy's having her around him.

We manged to get the whole of the house all cleaned up to it took us all day to do but that's what you get when you have a big party. When Kelly saw the front room as we predicted she went really ape shit on us. But i have to say it was really bad.

It's about 5 in the evening we just had a great big tea and now us kids was in are rooms. So here i am on my bed with Serafina trying to write a letter to Hogwarts, and i am having great difficulty with it. There's a huge pile of parchments by the side of my bed that i have screwed up and chucked.

"Serafina, i think i have finished the letter. You wanna hear it." I hissed at her

"I suppose." She hissed back at me.

**Dear Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall **

**I would like to take up your offer of coming to Hogwarts.**

**But i have one condition if you want me to come really badly then you will have to let my best friend Sally Snape attend to. As well as Serafina (My pet Snake)**

**Please send owl when you have your answer, Thank you.**

**From **

**A.M.D.R **

"So what you think?" I hissed at her

"Fine, just send it already." She hissed and went back to sleep.

"OK." I sighed. Well i suppose it will have to do right now, all i need to do is go and get midnight and send it off to them.

The next day i was sitting in Sally's room talking to her when Midnight came though the window with a letter from them.

"Well lets see what they have put then." Sally said. So i opened up the letter and read.

**Dear Anneliese **

**Hope you are well and thank you for replying to us quickly. **

**I am sure as you know that as Sally is indeed Professor Snape's daughter that we had to ask him if he did not mind her coming here with you. And as luck would have it he has agreed to let Sally come with you. **

**And as for Serafina you are more than welcome to bring her along,as long as she does not hurt any of the students. **

**With all of my respect and love**

**Albus Dumbledore **

"Wow. Your dad does not mind you going Sally." I said to a shocked Sally

"Yeah, i'm sure they had to twist his arms to get him to agree." She said back to me. "Anyway lets go and tell the others and start packing"

So that's what we did and let me tell you there was a lot of packing to do. I mean what do they wear in England and what was the weather like over there. Well Fagin said that we were going to England a week before we go to Hogwarts so we can go to Diagon Alley so we can pick up the stuff that we needed for Hogwarts.

I am so looking forward to going but in the back of my mind i can't help wondering what would happen if Bella and voldey find out that i am going to Hogwarts and that i am there in England, will they try and get in touch or will they try and kidnap me.

Ha that would be so much fun if they did try and kidnap me, i could have so much fun. I could pretend i had no idea who the hell they were and really get on there nerves so they would have to let me go right.

Anyway i hope that it won't get to that because i really what to go to Hogwarts now. I am really exited i don't think i could sleep.

Fagin is going to be doing a BBQ in a bit for us as a going away thing. With no alcohol though. I think he doesn't want a repeat of the other day. But i think Jacob has a little bit of the drinks left from the other day so this should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Well it's been one hell of a ride here we are in rainy England, Lisa did tell us at the BBQ that it rains most of the time here. When we got off the plane i felt this rumble on the ground (It had nothing to do with the planes) i looked to Sally and i saw that she to felt the rumble. I think Fagin felt it to because he looked really worried.

Fagin hired a car for himself to drive. (I really had no idea that he could drive) we had to sit in that damn car for like hours. He said that he was taking us to Cornwall when we asked him. And i swear he looked really nervous, he kept jumping at loud noises. Me and Sally really tyred not to laugh or make any loud or sudden movements, but it was really hard not to.

So what seemed like forever we finally reached happy Cornwall. You know at the time i couldn't help thinking that everything that we had to do is in London, So why on earth has Fagin brought us down to Cornwall for? Well it didn't take long for us to find out.

We drive down this road and on either side of the road there were really big posh houses, that's when i looked right in front of me my mouth dropped open at the sight before me. Right there in front of me was a giant mansion which to me seemed like something out of Marie's fairytale books.

Fagin got out of the car and opened up our doors for us to get out.

"Well welcome girls to my original home"

"It's bloody massive. How come we are here though? Shouldn't we stay in London?" I asked him

"Well i thought we make a detour and to show you where you came from, also i thought it might be the best place for me to tell you the rest of the story." He said looking nervously at me. "So shall i show you inside then." We both nodded at him, with that he took a great big old looking key from his pocket and opened up the door for us to go inside.

I tell you what i thought that our America home was big, but this place. Even though there was a lot of dust around it was still impressive. There was a grand looking staircase, which without the dust i think that it might be gold, Looking upwards i saw a great big crystal chandelier. Well if the rest of the house was like this then wow Fagin must have loved growing up here, and because of me he had to move away. I sighed i never really thought about how much we have taking from Fagin.

"Right, lets go and freshen up and then i'll tell you the story." He said still looking nervously around. "Once i've shown you two to your rooms come back downstairs and i'll meet you through this door ok" he fished showing us a door near to the end of the hallway.

We nodded to show we understood what he had said. Then he took us up stairs he showed Sally her room then he took me further down the corridor and stopped by a door to his right.

"Annie this room was yours as a baby before i had to take you away when you was one. I have put a bed in for you but i left in the crib for you." He said looking at me sadly. "I'll let you see this by your self then." He said turning away. Why is he so sad and jumpy? Never mind about him just now lets see my baby room.

I went into the room and wow i tell you it was really amazing, it had a huge window with green silk curtains, the walls were covered in a green wallpaper and the crib was wooden with green blankets. There was a pile of toys in one corner. Up on the ceiling there was a great big huge green crystal chandelier. And like Fagin said pushed up against the side of the room was a bed for me and my trunk of stuff. Well after seeing this room i really want to find out what Fagin is going to tell me, so i'll go down stairs now and get myself ready later i think.

So i went downstairs and down a great big hallway towards the room that Fagin pointed out. I opened up the door to the room,the room was big, there was no windows the only light was the giant chandelier that was hanging down form the ceiling,in the centre of the room was a big long table. Bloody hell this is strange, it made me shiver really badly. I felt like i had been here before, well i have but here in this room i feel like something big happened here. Sally and Fagin were already at the table, and Serafina was on the table in the middle.

"Annie, please sit down." Fagin said pointing to the chair in front of him. "The story i'm about to tell you is really important for you to understand how important you are to us. It all begun in this very room you know, that's why i thought it best to have you here with what i have to say to you."

"OK, so this very room i was made here." I said

"Yes. You have to know that back then the Dark Lord wanted a young boy to be able to take over his place, but instead you came about."

"Oops. So i was meant to be a boy?"

"Yep. But back then i had no idea that your other two parents were Dumbledore and Mcgonagall."

"So how did you find out then?" I asked frowning at him.

"Right i will answer all of your question's through telling you the story, then afterwards if you still what to know more i will answer as best as i can. Does that sound fair to you."

"Fair as fair can be. So tell us the story then." I said ready to hear my little story.

"OK. Well you will know part of the story so i'll start from just after you had opened your eyes." Me and Sally both nodded ready to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_ Everybody gasped, Her eyes were a sparkling Blue._**

What happened next was anyone's guess. We just couldn't believe it on the floor was a little girl not a boy. I was really shaking who knows what the Dark Lord would do to the young girl. After all he had hoped for a boy, and what was with the girls eyes? Because none of them had blue eyes in any of their families, i think? Well why i'm i tell you about that, i have no idea. It's what happened that would shock you. I know it did all of us.

While The Dark Lord was shouting his head off at all of us, i was watching the young girl. She was looking at all of us with an amused expression on her face. Then she climbed to her feet and she took a shaking step forward, then she started to walk towards the Dark Lord. Everyone went silent at this point and was looking at her. She then did something amazing she held her arms up towards him smiling and said the one word that i knew that he would not like. She said Daddy. That's when the Dark Lord did something that surprised us all, he lent down and picked her up and smiled at her.

"Well aren't you pretty" He said looking down at her.

"My lord we should name her Anneliese. What do you think?" Bellatrix asked him

"hmm. Anneliese." He said thinking " Princess Anneliese Mignonette Riddle, yes perfect for this little one. She'll be quite a beautiful woman, a great killing machine, she'll have men at her feet."

"But my Lord what of her eyes?" Lucius said

"Shut up Lucius!" The Dark Lord snarled at him. That's when i looked at Snape and for just a minute i saw a flicker of emotion, it was as if he knew something we didn't.

(Fagin paused here.

"Hey, Annie your a killing machine." Sally said laughing.

"Well your dad showed some sort of emotion, now that's funny."

"OK girls. you now know about how Annie got her name, i am now going to tell a little bit more info but i'm going to tell you in a short version's for you." Fagin said looking at the two girls who seemed to be taking this all in their stride. He sighed, now for the hard part.)

It was just after Bellatrix and a few others was throw into Azaban to await their trail for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom, That the most nasty thing happened, The Dark Lord went out to kill the potter's because of something he had heard. Just before he had left he said to me what he always said to me if he was going out without you, he told me to keep you safe and hidden away.

It wasn't till the morning after that we heard that the Potter's and the Dark Lord was dead (expect the young boy Harry potter) I had a horrible feeling in my stomachache. Snape came rushing into the room i was in with Anneliese.

"Fagin i need to tell you something it's really important." He sounded really bad. I nodded at him to continue with what he had to say.

"We need to get Anneliese and the other kids out of here, but first we need to take Anneliese to her other parents." Snape said really rushed.

I frowned, what does he mean her other parents, isn't that what he was? Snape looked at me and saw that i wasn't rushing to get ready he sighed.

"Please Fagin don't make this difficult. She needs to be safe." I stopped him there

"If you do not tell me what you mean then Anneliese and me are staying here. By all means take the others, but we are not moving till you tell me." He looked at me for a long time before he looked around the room and shut the door making sure that nobody was around. Then he looked back at me.

"What i'm going to tell you please do not repeat to anyone." He said looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded to him.

"Anneliese isn't just The Dark Lord's and Bellatrix's child, she is also Albus Dumbledore's and Minerva Mcgonagall's child. She was never anything to do with me. Now can we go?"

I was just staring at him. Well that explains the eyes. I was just about to tell him that we wasn't go anywhere until i heard shouting outside of the door. I heard Kelly say to mark "I'll grab the kids you hold them back."

"Fagin we got to go. I told Kelly before i came in here to grab the kids and meet us at my place, the Ministry is nearly here, we've got to run." He said quickly "Kelly will be fine, i'm sure of it." He said seeing my face. That's when i grabbed hold of Anneliese and nodded at Snape. He took my hand and we Apparated out of there.

We had apparated just out side of Hogwarts. Snape hurried us along into the grounds of Hogwarts and he took us up to the headmaster's office i think. I still had a hold of Anneliese, i looked at her in my arms, she had fallen asleep. We entered the office and in there i saw two people who i think was Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

"Albus i've got them here."

"Thank you Severus. Welcome Fagin, My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm sure you have lots of questions to ask, but before that why don't you put Anneliese there on the sofa over there." He said smiling at me, pointing towards a sofa just to the left of us. After i put her down i turned back to him.

"OK so tell me what is going on, Severus said that he wasn't Anneliese's parent but that you two are?" I said looking at both him and the woman.

"Yes we are. Severus here told me about what the Dark Lord wanted to do and i thought i would help the child out by making sure that there was a lest good inside of her."

"So Anneliese is pretty much a princess of good and evil then." I said still not sure. I always had know Snape was a spy for this man, but because i did not want to get involed i never told anyone. After all it was his life. Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Yes she is. She will be able to do things most children her age would not be able to do. Also i think you might have seen some of these ability's that she can do am i correct."

I looked at him, of course Anneliese can do quite a lot of things, she can walk and talk. But the odd thing was a few couple of days ago i swear i had seen her talking to a cat. I just nodded my head at Dumbledore.

"I need you to do something for us. Anneliese will need to be put somewhere that nobody who knew of her can get her and to make sure that she is far away from England as possible. As i believe it you are the Headmaster of the school ." Again i just nodded to him. "I think it best if she where to go there until it is time for her to come back here. I will need you to give Anneliese a few things when she is about 10 years old if that is ok." He finished

"So what do you want me to tell her about her family and what is it that you want me to give to her?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Well for starters i think that it would be best if we do not tell her anything of her family until she is ready, for now she should be know as Annie Riddle. I need you to give her these two things when she is 10, one is a locket that will only open when she wants to open it, the other is a ring that i thing ahe might like." While he said this he gave me to little boxes.

"May i ask as to what is in the locket?"

"Of course. It is a picture of a Lion and a Snake. And now i think that we should all part ways until we need to meet again. So goodbye Professor Fagin and good luck." He said holding out his hand for me to shake

"I will take good care of Anneliese. I promise." I said shaking his hand. I went over and picked up young Anneliese gentle and me and Snape left the room to go back to Snape's home before i sent of to America. I swear i heard Dumbledore say, "Until we meet again Anneliese Mignonette Dumbledore Riddle"

( Again Fagin paused.

"Wow. Well he was helpful wasn't he." Annie said laughing "And i slept all the way through it."

"Yes. He is always helpful." Fagin said.

"So how did the rest of us end up in your's and Kelly's care then?" Sally asked

"Yes, this is the last bit of the story i am going to tell you." Fagin coughed and started the last bit of the story )

After we visited Hogwarts we went to Snape's place were we found some other kids as well as the ones that we knew.

"Fagin." Kelly said come towards me when we entered the front room.

"So you finally got here then." Said Mark "What kept you?"

"Not here. I'll tell you later." i said "Where have these other kids come from?" I said looking around the room i could see our ones whose names where;

Sally Snape

Michelle and Jacob Lestrange

and Kyle Crouch

The young kids of the Death Eaters.

"Well Fagin meet, Ryan Quirrell, Lisa Black,Lucas and Penelope Lupin and Matt moms came and dropped them off here. Fagin please they need to be protected as well." Said Kelly looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed well looks like we got more kids to take care of. I felt Anneliese wake up and wanted to be put down. I smiled at Anneliese and put her down on the floor. I saw her walk up to the new comers and greet them. Well looks like i have no other choice if Anneliese doesn't mind them here then there you go.

"OK will take them in then." I heard a noise from behind me and i saw Snape walk in helping his very sick wife into the room.

"I need to see the kids before they left. I don't think that i'll survive when they are old enough to come back here." She said. Snape helped her sit down into a chair.

"Anneliese please come here." She said. Anneliese came to her and sat down at her feet. "You are sure a beautiful young girl you will grow up to be amazing. Me and Severus have got you a little something, it was meant for your birthday, but i think now is the best time to give it to you." She fished off, she told Snape to go and get the box. Snape came back in with a small box that had hole's in it.

"Go on sweetie open the box." She said to Anneliese with a smile. Anneliese opened the box and giggled excitedly.

"Yes i thought she might like it."

"Why. What is it?" I said. That's when Anneliese picked up out of the box a little Snake. Us adults all looked at her and the snake, Her and the snake started talking.

"Well Anneliese, what is her name then?"

"Her name is Serafina." Anneliese said "Thank you so much for her." she then got up and hugged the woman.

( "And that is the end of the story of your past's." Fagin said looking at the girls

"See i told you, people think you are amazing girl Annie." Sally said jokey Annie just stuck out her tongue.

"Well i think that i'll show you two around Cornwall now. What do you think?" )

_**( Hey hope you like the story so far. If you need to know any more about what happened back then when the kids were younger, please write a comment. **_


End file.
